


How To Save A Stiles

by Supernaturally_Sterek



Series: Derek the Sour Werewolf ; Stiles the RedHood Human [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sterek (if you squint), possesive!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Sterek/pseuds/Supernaturally_Sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought the abuse was his punishment. He was wrong.<br/>Stiles thought that he had no one. He was wrong. <br/>Stiles had never been wrong before the nogistune, but he was a Stilinski and everyone has a Stillinski's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NelanieDior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelanieDior/gifts), [People Who Read My Last Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=People+Who+Read+My+Last+Fic).



> A03 was being weird but thank you guys AGAIN for being awesome and reading my stuff! And a MASSIVE thanks to the supereme awesomeness of NelanieDior! Hope you enjoy!!! ☺️

Following Malia’s dramatic exit during the ‘You-Are-Actually-Adopted-And-Your-Real-Father-Is-A-Certified-Psychopath-with-Murderous-Tendencies”incident (they couldn’t think of a better name) Malia kicked Stiles to the curb and things were just never the same after that. He knew that they were no longer together, but yet was informed of them ‘being good on a friendship level’ after an awkward text from the confused girl herself. Not that Stiles really had time to care, he had no time to think outside of school and the court-appointed (and supernaturally approved by Deaton) therapy he was awarded after too many complaints filed from the neighbor’s ranging from noise disturbances to trespassing. Not that his friends knew that, they were so focused on each other and the Hale house to care about the damaged human.

 

 So, after months of therapy, when Tony, the only friend he had that wasn’t involved in anything remotely supernatural, asked him out he accepted. It was awesome at first, they regularly went on dates and Stiles was only without him when he was at school. Stiles was too far gone in love with him by the time the abuse was obvious, even to Stiles. It had started sporadically and verbally, with Stiles initially too afraid of losing another person in his life to retort, but as it happened more and more often, Stiles let his mouth loose and would receive love bites from his boyfriend’s fists in return.

 

His dad was too busy with going over old cases with Derek to notice the strange bruises, he wasn’t aware Stiles even had anyone separate from the pack. The Sherriff had been ignorant of anything concerning Stiles since he was told about the supernatural. Scott was wrapped up in Kira. Lydia was mourning. Everyone else was dead or gone. Stiles felt he had no-one. He didn’t want to drag Ms. McCall into anything, after all she had to deal with Raf and Scott would hate him if his mom was off helping the guy who killed his first love. He’d stopped seeing his therapist after the courts stopped paying. The beatings though, kept coming… the only real consistent thing in his life.

 

…and then, the next crisis hit beacon hills. Stiles rarely went anywhere now, the marks too obvious and his boyfriend too easily angered. Stiles had tried to leave but it just resulted in a badly sprained wrist and more bruised body parts. When he received the message of the latest creature he was surprised and worried, but he knew that he owed them all so much and so he discarded his fears and went into the woods to scout the beast. Looking for the newest threat was better than being at home tortured.

 

Wandering through the woods was one thing when it was any other night, but today happened to be the full moon. Which made it exceptionally dangerous for a scrawny human like him but death didn’t scare him anymore, so what would it really hurt? He was debating this when he stumbled across the massive, wolf-like creature with features similar to a dragon and wolf and tiger. He recognized it from the bestiary but couldn’t place anything until the monster breathed actual fire in his direction, it burned through Stiles’ loose hoodie and his entire right arm. Luckily, one of the betas picked that moment to jump onto the beast, two others flanking Stiles and dragging him away as he faded into unconsciousness.

 

He woke up in a hospital bed, Ms. McCall watching him worriedly.                                                        

“Stiles, where did you get all of these bruises? The doctor thinks John’s been hurting you. The scar tissue is conclusive with regular injuries over the course of months Stiles!” she knew he would try to deflect so gave him no chance to even try.

“I can’t” he pleaded with his eyes, willing her not to do anything, say anything                                           

“Neither can I.“ She insisted, “This is serious Stiles, I can help you but you need to tell me who has been doing this to you! Please”                         

“It didn’t start this way…” he began, understanding the feelings in the nurse’s eyes.

“I know you’re scared but y…” She was cut off by Derek barreling through the door surprisingly ungraceful.                                             

“Who?” Derek growled, examining Stiles and making him feel as if he was naked with the wolf’s intensity.

Stiles was actually speechless, no one had seemed to care before but he finally realized he had these amazing people here, he was about to utter his boyfriends name when the devil himself walked in with flowers and fake sympathy. Stiles just couldn’t; after dealing with wolves so much he could control his heartbeat but now he needed Derek and whoever was outside the door to help him, so he let his heart beat so hard he felt the panic attack begin to set in.

 

He only made one mistake; and that was the fact that his boyfriend was a monster in every way, and Stiles only realized this as Tony’s claws were digging into his throat. Then he passed out, again.

 

Waking up, he expected to be covered in his own blood, ya’know if he ever woke up again. What he didn’t expect was being held up by wolfed out Scott and Liam with Derek shielding him from “An Alphyn?” everyone’s eyes darted to Stiles as anger leaked from him. The beast was shocked, as were the pack, and Stiles used this to his full advantage. He let loose.

Letting loose for Stiles was grabbing the heaviest object closest to him (the IV walker) and hitting his (ex)boyfriend with as much force as he received, releasing all the agony and pent up turmoil from his months spent within his isolated hell. Unbeknownst to him, he was also inflicting the same emotional pain with his magic – the same magic he had been oblivious to.

 

In the end a nurse that passed the room alerted the police five minutes later, twenty minutes later they arrived, thirty minutes after that Stiles was finally pulled off of Tony. After all, not everyone in Beacon Hills was oblivious and had been trying to help Stiles for a long while. Even before Tony was in the picture. Stiles had just never noticed.


End file.
